The present invention concerns novel apparatus for securing a metal hoop to a metal rim.
According to prior art methods, a metal hoop may be mounted on a metal rim in the heated state, the metal hoop being broached to a diameter slightly smaller than the external diameter of the rim. In this manner, a good mechanical bond is obtained between the rim and the hoop, preventing any sliding between the two elements. Unfortunately, this operation requires special tooling and well defined conditions.
Similarly, a metal hoop secured in this manner to a metal rim can be removed only by special tooling of a different type.
The mounting and removal operations are thus not only involved, but also laborious. According to another mode of operation, a metal hoop is secured to a metal rim or shaft by a double system of truncated cones, which by means of tightening the inclined surfaces, exercises circumferential pressure on the cylindrical surfaces of the system of truncated cones.
Such a mode of securing a metal hoop to a metal rim has the disadvantage of excessive size.
According to the present invention, a novel method of securing a metal hoop to a metal rim is provided, said method affording ready mounting and removal regardless of the conditions under which such mounting or removal is to be performed.